Manage
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Gamzee/Tavros. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] It was obvious they had something, but Gamzee was scared to truly allow himself to meet Tavros halfway in their attraction. But lately it seemed like someone else was getting his crush's attention, and he's now more worried about taking too long to finally take the next step in their kinship.


It was there. In every ounce of Tavros' being, there was the perfection. Even in the wheelchair the troll was no less amazing at every little thing. From his soft and oddly fitting mohawk to his fake feet. With a button nose Gamzee liked to watch crinkle up in a sweet and childish laugh that only he should be able to hear. Eyes that sparkled as the younger got a chance to speak on behalf of his day.

But Gamzee was much too afraid to ever act on his feelings. It broke his heart that every so often, Tavros would try to flirt lightly. The real pain came from being just as much of a tart right back. Then nothing else, and the disappointment that flashed in the big eyes that the other tried to hide by staring away. He wanted to be able to cradle the gray face within his hold and make the irises rest upon him forever.

Maybe whenever he felt more like himself he would get tempted to just bring it up. He may never get the opportunity to feel comfortable enough to do so, because then there was a problem he had. A big part of why he never fessed up to Tavros was because this... other side he had. It was highly violent and made the other trolls all afraid. Except for his cute and naive crush. The boy must not understand how destructive he could get.

Tavros was too innocent to ruin with how he could honestly get. He hoped he would be able to stay chilled and such in front of Tavros forever. That would eventually fail and he would never hear from his crush again. He knew that the boy was starting to back off lately, but that was so not what he wanted. What should do?

He spun around to find none other than Tavros strolling by him. More like wheeling, but that detail didn't matter to Gamzee. It sort of hurt to see the younger peer around for someone, and then look his way. The smile made him feel better and the troll was finally right next to him on the sidewalk, "Hey."

Trying to act like this was normal for the other, "What's up, Tavbro?" If they did get together, would he still call the opposing by that nickname? He shook his head slightly to keep those sort of thoughts away. He had stayed strong this far, but could he keep this up?

"Not much, I guess," those sweet vocals was making this all unbearable.

"Are you waiting for someone, man? I'll just keep going if you are." He was telekinetically pleading Tavros to deny any sort of claim like that.

The paraplegic male shook his head and smiled, "Nah, you can, um, stick around. I could use the company."

Nodding to that statement, the taller teenager caught on to the fact nothing was ever proven wrong. He didn't want to push it, though, so he just stood by his crush with a backing heart this time. Not like he could blame the guy for opening up to other options. There were plenty of better choices out there and Tavros was finally ready to take one. It was another planet at the moment, so maybe it could even be a human for all they knew.

That would be fine, sure. He would greet the human, with angry words that, er, politely told them to turn the other way and never dare get near his crush if they wanted to keep living their lives. No, that would be too much, and the lithe boy would become afraid for sure after actually seeing such actions personally. So much for keeping his cool.

At last the mystery was solved as a form came up between them on the sidewalk. Grasping either jutting handle on the wheelchair, the built figure made a soft laugh. The clown barely dared to look over and slightly up at none other than Equius handling the means of transportation. With a delicate voice, he spoke up, "I hope you weren't kept waiting too long, Tavros."

"It's okay, I had Gamzee to keep me company," said boy replied like it was normal to mention another man like that.

The odd thing was Gamzee got a smile and a nod thrown his way, "That's a good thing, then." He began to push the wheelchair forward, being slow until he eventually built up to a normal speed.

In what way was that okay? Where were they going? Gamzee should at least pretend to be okay with this, but he refrained from speaking. He had no idea what would pop from his twitching mouth. He needed a Faygo, though.

*I*I*I*I*

Gamzee watched the liquid slosh around as he moved the Faygo bottle around in its glass container. It was amusing for his current state. After having was was considered too many by some standards, he decided one more would work. He hadn't even dared to open it yet, though, since he couldn't find the strength in him to care to. Maybe he had some sort of virus, but no... that had to be impossible, since only human diseases were swapped around on Earth.

Slapping the bottle onto the table be began to watch as it started to calm in its practical prison. As much as he wanted to drink it, the idea of doing anything sounded unappealing. He was probably losing it, but he rested his chin upon the kitchen table and lazily blinked. His body would probably fall from the wooden chair, but what would that solve? He had much bigger things on his mind.

Like how Tavros could want to be possible matesprits with anyone like Equius, especially for who knows how long. The teen had been slightly hinting at something like this for some time now that he really thought on it. Anyone that wasn't him shouldn't be an option. Gamzee knew he should have just acted upon his feelings and ignored everything else. Tavros seemed to understand every little thing already!

"New bottle design?" Was the lamest greeting Tavros could have ever given to Gamzee, but the maniac couldn't have cared less.

He wanted nothing more at the moment than to shove his magic aside to fully see his crush. Not to be overly dramatic and in movie mode, he just simply moved his head across the tabletop to see in a lazy manner. The older boy cracked a grin like nothing could ever possibly be wrong in his crazy little mental world, "Tavbro, my man, how was that date?"

The paraplegic looked outright confused, "What do you, um, mean a date? Equius is nice, but not my..." Then he realized what it indeed must have seemed like. He wondered if some part of him just wanted his crush jealous. Peering up in slight shame he noticed how the other was staring right back at him. It was a mix of sadness and something deeper than that. He wheeled over and tried to give a sweet smile.

Gamzee allowed himself to scoot in his chair and rest his forehead against the other's. Even the slight tainting the facepaint brought in his nasal cavity wasn't enough to tear him away. He was awaiting their eventually relationship union. Tavros wanted the shy demeanor away and for the older to just give in to the obvious closeness and allow this to flourish.

The taller male breathed in an overdramatic sort of manner, "Then does that mean I finally get a chance to make all of this right? Because I am so done ignoring it, you have no clue."

"You know, Gamzee..." The Taurus sign was a little nervous by now, gripping his foam armrests, "W-when two humans are totally into each other, you can sometimes call them, um, soulmates." He wasn't about to mention his secret love affair with romance novels that humans had written at this moment, but he would be open about his current feelings.

"Shh... It'll be okay, Tavros..." Gamzee practically hummed. He loved how the stuttering came out when the other had nerves rising, but that wasn't good for this instance. He wanted them both to just... chill... out...

Their faces eventually moved to face forward and their lips connected from how little space they had. He took it slow so the slightly quivering boy had a chance to calm down from his current state. It was satisfactory enough, and it was unavoidable now. They were what Tavros had called it in human terms. He would be whatever the smaller wanted, just as long as they both were alright every step of the way. It would just be fairly difficult on Gamzee's part to not break down too badly. You know, more than usual, or something.

They were silent for a bit until the younger finally cracked a big grin and laughed in his soft voice, "Is it weird that I really love you, Gamzee?"

In response, the boy slid off his chair and onto his backside on the floor. The poofy haired teen got onto his knees afterwards, then made sure he was resting rather close to the flushing face. He brought his hand in a fist under his chin and let the other hold onto one of the light gray hands. It was like they were about to kiss, but he dodged the eager lips to be next to the ear, "...Honk honk!"

Flustered up until that point, Tavros weakly pushes on the chest and huffs, "Come on, it was really hard to say that out loud."

The whine got Gamzee to chuckle and shrug, "That was my response to what you asked, Tav, but of course I love you, too."

*I*I*I*I*

They eventually became the new hot couple among the trolls, and some time after Equius was softly smiling and surfing the internet. He had a human-based population to alert about this phenomenon through a retold story. But first, he had to type it in his own words. Opening a word document, he began to get to work...


End file.
